


Cuteness (Grillby x Oc)

by Ambalam7700



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale, grillby - Fandom, grillby x oc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Low Conflict, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Personal Growth, Romance, Slow Burn, brief discussion of depression/ suicide, feel good, growth from depression, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambalam7700/pseuds/Ambalam7700
Summary: Meet an aspiring tattoo artist taking her four year long internship next to a cozy pub with a mysterious bartender in the middle of a cozy and welcoming little town.Get ready for a slow burn, mutual pining, sweet love, and friends to lovers.Oh, also a little nsfw near the end that you can skip if you’re uncomfortable with that.This is supposed to be a feel good story with only a light discussion about depression and growing from it. This is supposed to be a sweet story about characters growing with each other. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Grillby X OC
Kudos: 2





	Cuteness (Grillby x Oc)

I wrote a first chapter and accidentally deleted it. Story to come.


End file.
